The Day I Knew
by freewater
Summary: Yaoi: Gohan and Trunks: Trunks thinks about the many ways he fell in love with Gohan


_**The Day I knew...**_

**By:** _Freewater_

**Pairings:** Gh-Tr

**Warnings:** Some swearing, mentions of sex and a lime, but that's about it

**Pg:** I'm not too sure really, there's a bit of a lime near the end, so I guess this would have to be a Rated R PWP

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any of the DBZ characters, this story was written for the enjoyment of it with no money made.

**Archive:** Sure, just let me know first

**Notes:** This story will be told in Trunks' POV over the course of his life. ooooo these things are for changes in time or scenery.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

The day I knew I loved Gohan... hmm... where to start?... I guess I would have to start at the very beginning to give you an actual idea of what I'm talking about. Because in my experience, you don't fall in love with someone only once. You fall in love with them over and over again throughout the course of your life and your relationship.

I don't know when he started to feel it, so I can't speak for him, but I can tell you when I knew, so hopefully that will be good enough.

I would have to say that the very first time I realized that I loved him, would have to be when I was nine years old.

...I know what you're thinking. Nine years old?! How can that be?! You were too young to even know what love was! You didn't even hit puberty yet!

In a way you're right, because I didn't know then, but now that I think back on it I knew it was when I started to love him.

He was still with Videl then, and they were together, babysitting Goten and me, despite our arguments that we didn't need babysitters.

They took us to the park to play around, and when Gohan and Videl took their seats on a park bench, whispering sweet nothings to each other while gazing into each other's eyes and doing all the rest of the stuff I thought was crap back then, Goten and I took to the jungle gym.

It wasn't hard climbing to the top, but our fun involved sitting there and making funny faces at the couple. Rolling our eyes while pledging to never go near gross girls.

Eventually we got bored, and when Goten and I got bored, that never turned into a good thing. Because usually either something got destroyed or one of us got hurt.

What happened was, we had gotten into the old "My Dad Is Stronger Than Your Dad" argument, and we ended up shoving each other on the jungle gym.

Gohan was too busy with his girlfriend to notice, and Goten and I were both powered down. So when he added just enough power into his next shove to completely throw me off my spot on the jungle gym, I was way too surprised to do anything about it.

I landed on my face. And since the playground was one with a cement flooring (because the town didn't believe in letting kids play in sand or some stupid shit like that) that hurt like a sonuvabitch.

Technically, with the way I was angled, I should have broken my neck and died, but hey, I'm half saiyan. So aside from the fact that I smashed in my face beyond the point of recognition, I was alright... sort of.

I woke up a few times after that.

The first time was to hear Videl's frantic screaming and Goten's crying. I guess they thought I was dead for a second.

The second time, I was in the air. Now pay attention because this is where it happened.

Gohan was clutching me to his chest, his hair gold in his super saiyan form as he flew faster than... well, I couldn't tell how fast it was, but it was still pretty fast. But the thing that got to me the most, was that he was crying.

At the speed we were going and the fact that I was so injured I might as well have been drunk, I could barely hear him speaking, but he was. Crying about how much he wanted me to live and to pull through, how he would personally hunt down and kill King Yemma if I were to die, and how he would never be able to forgive himself if I did die.

I guess he blamed himself for not watching us.

Now, even for a nine year old, what he was saying really got to me. This was the guy I had pegged as a goofy nerd with a Super Man complex, and he was always accusing me of being a spoiled selfish brat with an attitude. So the fact that he was actually showing that he cared about my well being really did something to me.

I passed out again, but not before mentally promising not to make fun of him anymore and feeling incredibly safe there in his arms.

I woke up a few other times after that, but could never stay awake for long until I was fed a senzu bean through a tube. So my little incident didn't even leave me a scar.

At the time I was kinda pissed, because battle scars were cool, but now I'm glad that I don't have any.

I won't get into too much detail about what happened next. Gohan was upset, Goten was upset, Videl was upset, and the three of them got a stern talking to from almost everyone in the group about being mature and responsible.

I got a lecture too, when I was well enough to take it, so I know how bad they must have felt.

There is nothing worse than having your mother yelling and screaming at you for being stupid, and my mom's supposed to be the nice one. I hate to think of what poor Gohan and Goten went through with their mom.

Okay, so now you know about when I first started to love Gohan, and now that, that's done and over with, I think I should tell you about when it happened next...

I was fourteen...

I know what you're thinking. Fourteen!? How can that be?! You were too young to know what love was! You only _just_ hit puberty!

Yeah, well, shut up. Because that's when it happened.

Mom had invited everyone over for one of her little annual get together's, and she had the usual party stuff scattered around. Food, music, bright lights, that sort of thing. But what I hated the most about those fucking parties were the endings. And not because I was having fun or anything, but because everyone would go into the living room, get served coffee or tea, and then talk about all the battles they were in.

For hours on end, until well into the morning even! Just talking about their old fights.

Now, that in general never bothered me, because I liked hearing about the defeat of Freeza on Namek, or Garlic Jr. It was just one of their adventures in particular that they simply _had_ to discuss. And once they started on it, they never shut up for days.

The battle of Cell, the Androids, and Mirai Trunks.

Mirai Trunks... I don't hate the guy or anything mind you, from what I heard he did save my mom's and my life. It was just... they never stopped talking about him!

I could see how proud my father was when he spoke of him. His strength, bravery, and obedience.

He never looked like that when he spoke of me and Goten fusing for the first time and going up against Majin Buu. No, instead he looked... disappointed. Because I had to fuse in order to achieve that kind of power, and even then we failed to defeat him.

And mom, well, she just _loved_ Mirai Trunks. He was the polite one, unlike me, who had manners, unlike me, and who never caused any trouble, unlike me.

Mirai was soft-spoken, polite, and he respected his elders.

I was loud, rude, and wasn't afraid to tell it like it was.

I don't care what anybody ever says, elder or not, Hercule is an ugly old fraud!

So that's where my problem lay. Mirai Trunks, the son my parents wanted so badly, but were bitter because instead they were stuck with me.

Do you have _any_ idea how much something like that hurts?

To hear your mother say "Why can't you be more like Mirai?"when you've done something naughty. Or seeing your father sneer down at you in training before saying "The other one was stronger." when he beat you in a spar... it was the worst.

I felt pathetic for it, but that was the kind of shit I cried myself to sleep over. My own parents didn't want me... and it hurt.

Anyway, eventually, just as I predicted, Mirai was brought up. And the usual comparisons of me and him soon followed.

All I could do was sit there and take it. Feeling guilty just for being alive and not letting everyone have their precious Mirai like they so desperately wanted. Because he was someone to be admired, a true warrior because he knew discipline, he knew honor, and he knew death.

I swear it would make my family proud to have me if they all died and I was stuck living a life of hell, just so they could look down on me and nod their heads in approval.

But I didn't live a life of blood, fighting and death, and I swear they hated me for it.

After so long of it, I was getting ready to cry, and when that happened I made a habit of excusing myself to go to my room for the night and bawl my eyes out until I passed out.

But, before I could move, a most wonderful voice came to my rescue. Pay attention, because this is where it happened.

"I never saw what the big deal was with Mirai."

Everyone whipped their heads up, including me, to see that it was Gohan who had said it! Gohan had actually forsaken the heroic Mirai Trunks!

I thought I saw my father snarl at him. "What do you mean, boy?" He demanded, quickly coming to the defense of his precious future son's honor. And I winced.

He never did that for me.

Gohan shrugged, but before he continued, he stole a quick glance at me, and he smiled.

My eyes went wide, not able to really hear him as he defended me, but only just knowing that in a room full of people, non of which were looking or even caring that I was there and hurting by their words, Gohan _had_ noticed.

He noticed and he cared. He actually saw me sitting there, fighting back tears as I listened to my mother sigh and wish for Mirai to come visit her, and my father smirk in approval as he mentioned his awesome strength.

Gohan actually noticed me.

I won't go into details of what happened next, but I will let you know that when that party finally came to a close, I went to sleep without tears in my eyes, or soaked on my pillow.

Okay, so now you know about the second time I fell in love with him, only that time I had a better idea of what love was, but still not quite, so I figured I only had a crush on him. But now that I look back on it, I know it was love.

I didn't care that we were both guys either, I had someone who cared about me and noticed when I was in pain, even if his caring wasn't exactly in the way I wanted it to be, it was enough to get me through most days. And he'd left Videl long ago, so that made him available to me... at least when I got a little older.

So now that you know about the second time it happened, I think I should tell you about the third time it happened.

I think I was... seventeen? No wait... eighteen! Yes! I was eighteen!

Now I know what you're thinking. Eighteen! You were still a teenager! How could you have known what love was! You were barely an adult!

Yeah well, fuck you too, you know-it-all! Because that's when it happened.

Even though I was still a little young, I had already taken over Capsule Corp as Vice President.

I thought it was great. People were finally going to see that I had matured into an adult, and was no longer the spoiled child that I once was. That I did have brains in my head and that I was going to put them to good use.

But that was only the first, what? Three days? Because then the rumors started.

"He only got the job because his mom owns the place!"

"I know, what a loser! Can't even do anything on his own!"

"Why do you think she's still the president? Because she knows he's going to screw up!"

"I wonder if he actually had to do any work to get the position, though?"

"Yeah right! Even if he did work to get it, he probably only used that pretty face of his to screw every teacher, principle and company executive he ever got so they could send a good reference to _mommy!_"

I think that was the first time since I was nine years old that I ever wished to have all those scars on my face. But I wasn't about to give up. I was going to stick with Capsule Corp and make it ten times better than ever before. That was only a small block in the road, and I just had to wait it out.

Yeah right.

I was true to my word, and Capsule Corp did ten times better than ever before within six months of my being hired. My ideas were genius. They were making millions, sometimes billions of dollars, were costing little to nothing to the company, and hell, were even environmentally safe.

Unfortunately, mom got most of the credit for those.

Whenever something good happens, it was because of Bulma Briefs fine leadership skills, and whenever our stocks went down, even by the tiniest of notch's, it was because the Vice President didn't do his job right.

Mom offered me her support, but I couldn't help but notice how she never did anything to set the records straight of who's ideas were making the company so much, and the fact that the low stocks were her doing.

It was only six months into the job, and already I wanted to quit.

The rumors didn't help anything out either.

"Bulma should've known better than to hire him! Son or not, he's still a kid!"

"I know, he probably whined at her to get the position!"

"He's obviously not too smart! I heard the company lost almost five billion with the last stock crash, and if it wasn't for Bulma's ideas the place would be bankrupt!"

"Well, thank God for her. I need this job for my family, and I'd hate to think of how fast the place would go under if he was left to run it alone!"

I'd had enough.

I was in my office, packing away a few belongings into a small box and getting ready to leave. Hoping to get out of the business section of the building and over to the east end where we all lived without anyone noticing.

The last thing I needed was more rumors of being fired for my "incompetence." I decided to just tell mom that I wasn't cut out for the job later on that day when she was done stealing my last ideas.

I figured 'Fuck it, she can get her ideas from grandpa again.'

I was almost done packing when the intercom went off.

"Mr. Briefs? There's a Mr. Son to see you."

I figured it was Goten, so I told her to send him on in. But to my shock, when the door opened, it was Gohan in the doorway.

He was wearing the usual things that he wore to work, only without the jacket and glasses he just seemed a little more casual. And he looked good.

Gohan saw what I was doing, and quickly shut the door behind him. "What are you doing?" He asked in shock, even though he already knew the answer.

"I'm quitting." I said simply, putting a picture of Goten and me, together as little Chibi's, into the box.

Gohan blinked. "But why? You were doing so well."

I loved that he was supporting me, but I still snorted at him. "Yeah right, try telling that to the board of directors." I snapped, sticking a few files into the box.

Gohan cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?" He asked, looking only as innocent as a Son can look.

It was cute, but did little to nothing to help out my mood as I slammed my laptop in last. "Because everything is my fault around here!" I snapped. "Mom's been putting too much money in all of those stupid projects she's got going on overseas! She's been signing contracts on almost everything she can get her hands on without barely even looking at what she's signing, and we've had two lawsuits against us because she tries to back out of them at the last minute when she realizes they were mistakes! And even after all that I still get blamed for everything that goes wrong!"

Gohan blinked, lifting a hand to his chin thoughtfully. "That doesn't sound like something Bulma would do." He mused, and I sighed.

"No, it's not." I agreed. "Her work load's been a little much since grandpa retired, and now she has almost no time to do anything, much less read a contract from some small time scientist." I explained.

"Can't you just hire an assistant for her?"

Once again, I sighed. "No, she insists that she's fine, and she won't even let me help her out because I'm too young and she thinks I'll make a mistake." I clenched my fists at that point. "Meanwhile she's stealing my ideas to cover her own ass." I bit out venomously.

Gohan's eyes widened. "So that's why you're leaving?" He asked. And I was kinda surprised.

I had just staked a case against my own mother to him, and he was believing me without a shadow of a doubt.

Even though I was shocked, I still managed to nod my head, and Gohan smiled at me. "Well I think you should stay."

My eyes went wide. "What? What for?" I almost demanded, folding my arms.

He just shook his head at me, as if in amusement. "Because your mother needs you, and this place will go under without you." He explained.

I shook my head. "No one needs me, she can get grandpa to help her." I sighed, feeling rather useless at that point, because once again, I was without a purpose, and could be thrown away.

Gohan shook his head again. "No he won't, he's had enough, Trunks. He wants to enjoy his retirement with his wife. I don't think he'll come back again. So if you don't stay, you and I both know that Bulma will run this place into the ground within the month, and from what you've told me you'll only get blamed for that too for leaving her side at a time like this."

I cocked a brow at him. "Did you already know about the stocks when you came here?" I asked suspiciously, trying to put two and two together.

Why else would he come to visit me out of the blue?

He smiled. "Heh, Goten told me about your little problem." He chuckled. "Figured I should see you before you did something a little too..." He glanced at the box filled with stuff on my desk. "Rash."

My shoulders dropped a bit, disappointed to find that his arguments were right, and that I was stuck being the metaphorical punching bag of all of Capsule Corp. I couldn't let the company die or force my grandfather out of retirement like that.

It wasn't right.

Damn.

Okay, now pay attention, because this is where it happened again.

Before I could utter a few choice curses that were on the very tip of my tongue, Gohan was directly in front of me, and before I even knew what was happening, he'd cupped my head with both hands before leaning in to softly kiss me.

In case it was just another one of my little fantasies, I wasted no time in kissing back. Quickly wrapping my arms around his neck before trying to stick my tongue in his mouth. Unfortunately though, he beat me to it, but that didn't make the pleasure of the kiss lessen by any, especially when his hands trailed down my back before landing just before my ass. And I didn't know what he was doing until he pressed against the circular scar against my tail bone through my suit.

I moaned through the kiss. Loudly. And I would have fallen to my knees if he wasn't keeping me on my feet, continually adding pressure on that little spot that made me see stars and forced us to quicken the pace of our kiss.

It was then that I realized, through my pleasure fogged mind, that I was not daydreaming, and I couldn't have been happier even if I was paid to be. Because Gohan was actually kissing me!!

We both pulled away from each other to get at some much needed oxygen, gasping as I clung to him. His fingers still grazing over my tail scar teasingly as our lips locked again.

I ended up roughly pushing him into the wall, moaning as he pressed harder and harder onto that spot that drove me crazy.

To be perfectly honest, if I had known that doing that could feel so good then that's how I would have jacked off all those times as a lonely little teen.

My hands found their way under his shirt, brushing against his nipples as I panted and moaned against him. He shivered and gripped me tighter, and for that, I smirked through our kiss. Eventually having to break it off again for air while I put my face in his neck and squeezed my eyes shut against the pleasure.

It felt so fucking good that I think I got high off it. My hands were all over his tight abs, quickly getting hotter and hotter as the sounds I was making had their affect on him.

Eventually, and almost without warning, I saw white as I let out a scream of satisfaction and came in my boxers.

Heh, later on that day I joked about how the almighty Trunks came in his trunks. And Gohan laughed for at least an hour on hearing that.

My favorite memory. Aside from this, that is.

"Ah shit," Gohan cursed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that." He apologized sincerely, knowing about the mess I had just made in my pants.

Still a little breathless, I managed to grin evilly at him. "Don't worry about it, you're about to do the same." I said, dropping to my knees and quickly getting to work on the buckle of his belt.

"Uh, you don't have to do that you know." He said quickly, and I looked up at him in slight confusion just to see, to my ultimate amusement, that he was blushing!

I smirked, easily hiding how nervous I was. Because I had never blown anyone before, but I had read up and watched enough porn movies to know how it was done. But the sad thing was, was that there was a big difference between knowing how it was done having the experience of doing it right. So I was little afraid of bungling it up, but at the same time I had wanted him for so long that it hurt, and I _really_ wanted to return the favor.

I stroked his cock teasingly through his pants, trying to hide how surprised I was at the size of it. "You sure?" I asked, licking my lips for the added effect.

He moaned. "Well... if you really want to." He panted, looking down at me as I grinned and finished undoing his pants.

My eyes went wide when I saw it for the first time.

'Holy shit.' I remember thinking in shock. Staring as it awaited me amongst the black curls like some kind of needy and hungry animal.

There was no way all that was going to fit in my mouth.

I could hear Gohan chuckling at me. "You sure?" He asked, mimicking my words from just a few seconds ago.

I narrowed my eyes up at him. "Of course I'm sure!" I snapped, taking his rather large shaft into my hand before easing it into my mouth, as quickly yet as slowly as I could to keep from gagging.

Gohan moaned again. Loudly. And I felt a shiver running all the way down his body as his knees just about gave out from beneath him. And I hadn't even fully taken him into my mouth yet.

Thankfully he'd regained his balance on his own, but unfortunately for me, he tried thrusting the rest of the way in, and I swear I almost choked on him.

Quickly, I grabbed his hips before pushing him back, preventing him from doing that again as I tried to get used to having him so far in my mouth. And considering I had his pleasure to think about, I did it fast.

I could hear Gohan whimper at my lack of sucking and moving, so when I was sure that he wouldn't move his hips as much, I removed one of my hands before using it to stroke the area that was too much for me to get into my mouth as I started to blow him.

It was a little weird, but it wasn't something I couldn't get used to. That and hearing Gohan moan my name and cry in delight really helped me to get over that weird feeling anyway.

I tried swirling my tongue around it, and in response I got another deep and throaty moan.

I guess I was doing it right.

Gohan brought his hands down into my hair, running his fingers through it, tickling my scalp and gently scratching the back of my head as he panted above me.

I kinda liked that, and I started to purr around his cock while I gave a few more hard sucks, and I guess he _really_ liked that, because he started to sink to the floor.

I followed him down as far as I could go until the position just got plain awkward, but thankfully I could feel that he was about to come, and since there was no way in hell I was going to swallow it, I pulled away before trying to finish him off with my hand.

I moved up closer to his face, red from passion and pleasure as I stroked him as hard as I could without hurting him. "C'mon baby, come for me." I whispered in his ear, feeling myself getting grabbed tightly before he let out a loud scream as he did just that and came for me.

He didn't mess his own pants like what I was hoping for, but at least I'd gotten him off.

He was still breathing pretty hard when it was over, looking up at me before smiling appreciatively. "I love you." He breathed, pulling me close for another kiss.

I was quick to break it off. "Are you serious?!" I practically yelled at him, shocked that someone like him could ever love someone like me. It just wasn't possible! No one loved me!

Gohan look almost... hurt. Hurt at my accusing outburst. "Yes... that's not a problem is it?" He asked uncertainly. Looking like he was readying himself for a let down.

I blinked at him, a broad smile instantly making its way on my lips as I tackled him in a tight hug. Hardly able to believe that someone, much less Gohan of all people actually loved me. "OF COURSE NOT!! I LOVE YOU TOO!" I screamed, kissing him hungrily and delighted I the fact that he was kissing me back. Hugging me tightly as if he didn't want to let go.

And that was the third time I fell in love with him.

There were a few other times after that, but nothing nearly as dramatic as the first three, so I think I'll leave it at that.

Gohan and I had a talk with my mother, later on that day, when we were, uh... done doing what we were doing in my office, and we managed to convince her to ease off the work load a bit and hire some more staff to help her out.

Eventually, after only two weeks of being together, I moved in with Gohan. There was no way I could stay at Capsule Corp any longer without going out of my mind, and we loved each other, so it only seemed right.

The Son's supported us whole heartedly, and for that, we were happy. But as for my family, well, they didn't take it so well, but we still speak on occasion.

Not like it matters to me anyway, they never really cared for me, so their cold attitude was hardly a change from what it was when I was still living with them.

Gohan loves me, for me. And that is by far the greatest thing I could of ever asked for. The fact that someone wants me, needs me and loves me is the greatest feeling in the world. To feel like you're needed... it really makes you feel whole. And I've never had that before.

At Capsule Corp, if I was ever caught watching a comedy on TV by my dad, it was because I was just a stupid earthling who liked stupid things and would never make a true warrior out of myself. If it was a horror, and mom caught me, I would only be watching it because I'm a violent saiyan who has nothing but fighting on his mind and should be doing something better with my time.

If dad caught me doing my homework, I was a pathetic nerdy human, and if mom caught me not doing my homework, it was because I was lazy and immaturely avoiding my responsibilities.

I hated living there.

With Gohan, we can sit around on our days off, simply laying on the couch together to watch an old episode of Friends. Laughing together and just enjoying doing nothing without having to worry about being criticized for it.

I can help him with his test papers, and he helps me with my contracts and profit graphs. And neither of us has to worry about someone barging in and sneering at our work before dragging us away for a spar.

It was great.

I love Gohan because he loves me for me.

Not because of my wealth, not because of my looks, and not because of what I could have been with Mirai Trunks. He looks at me and sees me. Just like how I look at him and see him. And everyday he makes me fall in love with him all over again, just by doing all the little things that most other couples take for granted.

Holding my hand, sneaking kisses, squeezing me a little extra tighter before he has to pull away and leave for work. Things that make me feel wanted. Like I'm not useless, and I'm not weak and that I do have a purpose.

And he's it. So now that I have him, I'm not letting him go.

"Trunks?! Baby, I'm home! You here?!"

"I'm here, Gohan!"

**_OWARI_**

Review Please!


End file.
